Takuya and Koji's Evolution Revolution
(En:) |written by=(En:) Michael Sorich |directed by=Yukio Kaizawa |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) December 8, 2002 (En:) March 27, 2003 |continuity= }} Cherubimon attacks the Warriors and steals their Spirits one by one, but just as he's about to finish the job, Ophanimon breaks free, and grants the DigiDestined a new ability that just might turn the tables. Summary Saying that has outlived his usefulness, destroys him, much to the shock of the DigiDestined. Cherubimon then taunts Koichi, saying that he was only a pawn. Enraged, he attacks Cherubimon but is shocked to find that his attacks are weak, as there is no darkness for him to draw upon. Cherubimon decides to take back the Spirits of Darkness and attacks Koichi, but Koji and Takuya quickly fusion evolve into and . They manage to get away from Cherubimon, but they only hurt each other with their attacks. and observe that the light of the Light Barrier causes their attacks to misfire, so Takuya and Koji decide to go outside while the others try to free Ophanimon. They realize that by removing the beams of light around Ophanimon, they can free her and so set about destroying the mirrors around Ophanimon. Unfortunately, Koji and Takuya find themselves outmatched and, after sustaining continuous damage, must revert to their human forms. Cherubimon steals their D-Tectors and consequently all the Spirits they have collected. He knocks them away, leaving them struggling at the edge of a cliff while he goes back to Ophanimon's prison to take the other D-Tectors. As the others continue to free Ophanimon, Cherubimon manages to attack with the element of surprise, forcing him to revert to human form and stealing his D-Tector. Loweemon and slide evolve to their beast spirits to hold him off while continues to focus on helping Ophanimon. Unfortunately, and are quickly defeated, and their D-Tectors are stolen. Now the only one with a D-Tector left, Zephyrmon must evade Cherubimon's attacks while still attempting to free Ophanimon, who protests and asks for Zephyrmon to save herself. Just as Cherubimon is about to strike, Ophanimon manages to break out of her cage and take the blow for Zephyrmon. The two Digimon begin to fight until Ophanimon says that she can help Cherubimon become good again. Hopeful, he draws close, but realizes that it was only a trick to allow Ophanimon to steal the D-Tectors and return them to the children. She teleports the remaining children outside with Koji and Takuya to protect them as she resumes battle. She manages to temporarily incapacitate Cherubimon but is unable to go on, and she uses the last of her power to transform Koji and Takuya's D-Tectors. She tells them to combine all their spirits and returns to a , defeated. Realizing that they have all of the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors, they divide the spirits between Koji and Takuya, allowing them to unified spirit evolve into and . Featured Characters (9) * (10) * (10) |c7= *' ' (1) * (12) * (24) |c8= * (2) |c9= * (3) * (4) * (4) * (6) * (7) * (8) * (15) * (15) * (17) * (19) * (19) * (25) * (26) * (27) * (28) * (29) * (30) * (31) * (32) * (33) * (34) * (35) * (36) * (36) }} Digivolutions Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Earth, Wood |subimage4=4-35 Unified Spirit Evolution Spirits (Takuya).png |DIGIMON5=EmperorGreymon |DIGIMON5new=yes }} Spirits of Light, Thunder, Darkness, Water, Steel |subimage4=4-35 Unified Spirit Evolution Spirits (Koji).png |DIGIMON5=MagnaGarurumon |DIGIMON5new=yes |DIGIMON5narrow=yes }} Quotes Takuya: "Hey, that's cheating! You can't get away with that! It's not fair! Give 'em back!" Cherubimon: "Do you really think fairness matters to me?! All I care about is securing the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors by whatever means necessary!" :—Takuya and Cherubimon squabble over this season's toys. Can no one learn to just share? Ophanimon: "There was a time when you agreed with my foolish sentiment. Your heart was full of compassion for the creatures of this world." :—Ophanimon, trying to remind Cherubimon of the goodness in his heart. Other Notes de:KaiserGreymon und MagnaGarurumon